pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamè
X |ability = Blaze (not yet activated) Tough Claws (as Mega Charizard X; not yet activated) |debut = They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping |location = With X |episodesuntilevolved = 25 chapters as Charmander 12 chapters as Charmeleon |evolvesin = Quilladin Stands Charizard Transforms }} This Charizard, nicknamed Salamè, is a / -type Pokémon owned by X. When it mega evolves, it changes into a / -type Pokémon. Personality Salamè is a carefree but ditzy Pokémon, as it accidentally set a bush on fire while it was sleeping. Salamè has a habit of holding his tail, whether it is battling or simply relaxing. Salamè seems to look up to Blue's Charizard, as it was gazing admiringly at it. Biography As Trevor talked to Professor Sycamore on the Holo Caster, Salamè was with him, Bulbasaur and Squirtle.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? X & Y arc As Professor Sycamore was talking to Lysandre, the three Kanto Starter Pokémon were with him with Salamè standing behind Sycamore.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-NappingX&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Later on, Salamè was seen in a field near the end of Route 4. As it fell asleep, it set fire to the field around it with its tail. Croaky used its frubbles to put out the fire, to when the situation finished, it decided to follow them. Trevor remembered that a Pokémon similar to it was with Professor Sycamore when he was talking to him through the Holo Caster. Trevor tried to give X Salamè, but Y told him to give X some time. As they were moving towards the entrance of Lumiose City, two people, who were wearing masks, were watching from the roof of the entrance and saw Salamè with the gang. When they entered, Salamè was sat on Rhyrhy, along with Marisso and Croaky. The two individuals with masks soon made themselves known to the gang and took Salamè, accusing them of stealing it. Tierno became extremely angry and chased after them on the Roller Skates. He took Salamè from the female and jumped over her, to the shock and admiration of the two. Tierno told them what happened and they apologized. When they were at Professor Sycamore's lab, Professor Sycamore proposed a battle between Marisso and Salamè, to which X told him he would use Kanga, but Sycamore told him that it was his lab and that he decided the rules. Salamè attacked, which caused it to fall to the floor. It attacked with Ember, which was super effective. Salamè launched another Ember, once Marisso managed to get the courage to fight again, but it dodged the attack. X told Marisso to get behind Salamè and launch Rollout. It damaged Salamè, but ended up knocking itself out.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change X and Sycamore met back up with the group on Gogoat's, with Salamè and Marisso on X's.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem While holding Salamè, X told the group its nickname. Sitting near Prism Tower, X felt something wasn't right and told Salamè and Marisso to come with him to the top of the tower. When everyone got to the top, they saw the commotion, with X then starting a battle against the Pangoro and Spewpa. X tried to get Salamè and Marisso to attack Pangoro , but both of them were only attacking the Spewpa. The Editor-in-chief explaine that he had them use Rage Powder to get their attention to them. Eventually, they were defeated, to the exhaustion of both Salamè and Marisso. Before they could have a break, Pangoro picked them up by their heads. Salamè's tail catches light to Pangoro's leaf, which causes it to left go of them, but Kanga and Li'l Kanga attacked it.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike Salamè, Marisso and Croaky watched Y and Fletchy training and when they were about to crash, which was prevented by Croaky's frubbles.X&Y018: Fast-Thinking Froakie Known moves Using Ember |stage2 =Charmeleon |img2 = X's Salamè Incinerate.png Using Incinerate | Ember; fire; X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change Incinerate; fire; X&Y030: Gyarados Changes Flamethrower; fire; X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Fly; flying; X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Flare Blitz; fire; X&Y045: Xerneas Gives }} Gallery X's Salame.PNG|As Charmander X's Charmeleon.PNG|As Charmeleon References Category:Fire-type manga Pokémon Category:Flying-type manga Pokémon Category:Dragon-type manga Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Mega manga Pokémon